Asturias
by Temi-Chou
Summary: Il courait. il courait. il courait. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était la fuite. HPDM mentionné, basé sur une œuvre musicale d'Isaac Albeniz.


**Auteure :** Temi-Chou

**Titre :** Asturias.

**Disclaimer :** Asturias, ville espagnole et magnifique extrait de la «Suite Espagnole» d'Isaac Albeniz ne m'appartiennent pas. Pas plus que Harry, Drago, et leur guerre, qui eux sont à J. K. Rowling.

**Résumé :** Il courait. Il courait. Il courait. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était la fuite...

**Notes :** J'ai eu cette idée en écoutant «Asturias» d'Isaac Albeniz. Ce qui suit est donc ma vision du morceau. Chacun est libre de l'interpréter comme il veut ensuite, je veux dire : ce n'est pas nécessairement l'histoire que raconte Monsieur Albeniz dans ce morceau.

**Notes bis : **toutes les informations contenues sur le compositeur sont réelles : je les tiens de mon père qui a une formation musicale beaucoup plus pointue que la mienne.

* * *

**Asturias**

* * *

Il courait. Il courait. Il courait. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était la fuite. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que fuir. Toujours. Plus vite. Plus loin. Sans jamais s'arrêter.

Il fuyait ses démons autant que ses ennemis. Rien ne pouvait l'en empêcher. Et tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que fuir.

Il courait, transplanait, esquivait sorts et espions. il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

Même longtemps après que ses ennemis aient fini de le pourchasser, bien après qu'ils aient perdu sa trace, il continuait de fuir.

Il ne connaissait aucun moment de répit.

Ou presque.

Il souffla quand il arriva dans cet endroit bien connu, le seul où il pouvait se reposer un peu. Il enleva son épaisse cape pourtant bien pratique parce qu'elle n'entravait pas ses mouvements. Son havre de paix, son repos, sa détente.

Il s'installa dans un fauteuil après s'être servi un verre de Whiskey Pur Feu qu'il savoura longuement. Il agita légèrement sa baguette et le son de la chaîne hifi augmenta, libérant ainsi le son de la guitare sèche qui était bridé par le son peu élevé.

Toute la grâce du morceau s'insinuait en Drago. Il lui semblait même qu'Isaac Albeniz savait ce que Drago allait vivre, que ça parlait de sa vie.

Harry soupira, adossé sur le chambranle de la porte. Drago avait cette capacité extraordinaire de ne pas sembler se soucier de la fuite, du calvaire qu'il endurait. Il semblait tout oublier lorsqu'il écoutait cette guitare. Juste pour ça, Harry avait le goût de rendre hommage au compositeur, très célèbre pianiste, né en Espagne, mort dans les Pyrénées-Atlantiques en France.

Alors il s'approcha, enlaça son amant et le tira jusque leur lit.

Pour un moment de répit.

Peut-être le seul.

Avant que ne reprenne la fuite. La lutte. La course. Les sorts. Les combats. La peur. Le risque. L'adrénaline. L'envie de vivre. De mourir. De tuer pour survivre.

Parce que la fuite était la seule chose qui leur restait. Parce qu'en ce temps de guerre, il ne faisait pas bon vivre en étant amoureux d'un membre de l'autre camp.

Pourtant, ils ne faisaient rien d'autre que s'aimer, comme ils en avaient le droit, le devoir, même. L'amour devait les sauver. Alors, entre deux fuites, ils s'embrassaient, faisaient l'amour et riaient comme un couple normal. Le répit pouvait durer plusieurs jours. Il avait même duré plus d'un an une fois. Puis on les avait retrouvés.

Et la fuite, encore, toujours. La peur, de nouveau. Et pour la première fois, l'envie d'abandonner. De se dire "adieu". De revenir à la raison. Un regard échangé. L'un comme l'autre pensaient la même chose.

Il fallait abandonner. Leur rêve. Leur amour.

Mais non.

Ils fuyaient, l'un comme l'autre se séparant pour mieux se retrouver, pour mieux s'aimer, pour mieux se séparer de nouveau. Rien n'avait plus d'importance que la survie de leur amour mais...

Un jour... Un jour, il leur faudrait réellement cesser tout cela. Ils n'avaient plus l'âge de fuir...

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard, plein d'amour et partirent.

A jamais.

* * *

Voilà ! Plutôt court, mais le morceau ne dure «que» six minutes. J'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'on puisse lire le One en écoutant la musique, pour que ça corresponde. Je ne suis pas sûre d'y être parvenue.

J'ai quelques autres musiques, dans le style jazz électro, qui m'inspirent. Si l'idée plaît, je transformerai mon OS en recueil et mettrais les autres One !


End file.
